Through her eyes
by CopperMax
Summary: This is the story of MaC (see In Paradis Or Not and/or After). This the Maze Runner trilogy through her eyes. btw- She's from Group A and one of the first. Also, there is a love triangle- MaC/Minho/Newt but she and newt were already together before the begi Gladers nning of Book 1. Minho however still like/loves her (he's confused as to how he feels) So... yeah. Read/Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so, Ahren15 gave me this amazing idea... So I'm gonna try it. Let me know what you think! but please note Paradise is my first and foremost story and will get more frequent updates... So here it goes...**

**I always forget these so listen and listen good Shuck-face cause I'm only gonna say it once...**

**I DO NOT own Maze Runner or anything recognizable. I DO own MaC. Do not steal her, for I will become very pissed with you... **

**Anyways...**

The alarm. "Another Newbie," I mumbled under my breath. Another poor shank doomed to rot in this hell-hole like the rest of us.

A crowd had already formed to _eh-hem_, 'Greet' the newbie. I found Newt and stood next to him, my arm slightly brushing against his. I blushed, pretending to brush a stray hair behind my ear. We waited, Alby on my right. Minho was out in the Maze as usual... Sometimes, I'd join him... stretch my legs and get out of the Glade for a bit...

The usual, "Someone help me!" erupted from the box, the sound echoing off the metal walls and interrupting my thoughts. I rolled my eyes, didn't they notice they were moving up? Towards 'help'. I watched as the boy came into view. Always a boy... always the same confused little boy about to cry for his shuck Mama. Random shanks began yelling insults at the poor boy.

"Hope you enjoyed the one-way trip, Greenie."

"Ain't no ticket back, bro." Alby said throwing the rope over the edge.

We pulled him over the edge and Newt greeted him. "Nice to meet ya, shank. Welcome to the Glade."

I snorted, smirking. "More like hell." I looked at the brown-haired boy, "Welcome to Hell." I said in a voice lacking all humor. A series of helping hands swarmed him until all the dust had been brushed from his shirt and pants.

"Look at the Greenbean," Gally yelled, "Gonna break his shuck neck checkin' out the new digs." A series of laughs followed.

"Shut your hole, Gally," Newt called, reading my mind.

"Where am I?" the newbie asked getting a grip on his surroundings.

"Nowhere good." This came from Alby. "Just slim yourself nice and calm."_ Real nice_, I thought, _nice warm welcome._

"Which keeper he gonna get?" someone from the back of the crowd shouted.

"I told ya, shuck-face. He's a klunk, so he'll be a Slopper -no doubt about it." I rolled my eyes and looked at Newt, my annoyance and just all-round irritability conveyed through my eyes. He put a hand on my shoulder. I felt sorry for the kid, probably didn't know what half the words even meant, but if he was gonna make it this place, he was gonna have to suck it up real fast and tough it out.

"I said shut your holes," Alby continued on his rant, "Keep yapping and next break'll in half!" I watched the newbie as his eyes shifted round the Glade, stopping momentarily on Gally who seemed none to happy about the shank, before moving on and settling on Alby for once instead of me.

Alby took up explaining just how this was gonna work. "It's a long story, shank. Piece by piece, you'll learn-I'l be takin you on the tour tomorrow. Till then... just don't break anything." I snorted quietly, there was nothing _to_ break. Alby held out a hand, shooting me a look that I elected to ignore. "Names Alby," he told the newbie.

He refused. He turned from the outstretched hand and sat with his back against the bark of a nearby tree. "Then tell me," he called out to us. I folded my arms across my chest and smirked. I'd never seen a newbie act like this... He had guts, I'd give him that. "Tell me the long story."

Alby glanced at the two of us, Newt and I. Then rolled his eyes.

"Seriously," the boy continued, "Where am I?" Alby approached him as the two of us waited, each deciding whether to follow or not. At the sign of Alby running a hand over his hair, we decided to join him. Newt slapped his across the head playfully and said, "Wait for the bloody tour," his accent thick as always, "Kid's gonna have a buggin' heart attack, nothin' even been heard yet." I kept in the background as usual. Newt bent down, extending a hand to the newbie, "Names Newt, and we'd all be right cheery if ya'd forgive our klunk-for-brains new leader, here." I smirked at his description of Alby.

The boy shook his hand. "Pipe it, shuck-face," Alby grunted, in response to the insult. Newt was pulled down next to him. He motioned for me to join. I reluctantly obliged, plopping down next to him. "At least he can understand_ Half_ my words," Alby continued. A few scattered laughs occurred as they packed in around us. Newt sensed my tension, whispering into my ear as Alby talked, "Relax..." His breath sent chills down my spine.

"Who sent me here?" the newbie demanded. I shook my head, _Not a good idea..._ "How'd-"

But before the boy could finished, Alby had him by the shirt, yanking him up off his feet. "No interruptions, boy!" he shouted. Newt and I scrambled to our feet. "Whacker, if we told you everything, you'd die on the spot, right after you klunked your pants. Baggers'd drag you off, and you ain't no good to us then, are ya?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about," he said slowly, but steadily. The boy really did have guts... make a good Runner someday, I thought.

Newt reached out to Alby, "Alby, lay off a bit. You're hurtin' more than helpin', ya know?"

Alby let go and stepped back a bit, chest heaving with every breath, "Ain't got time to be nice, Greenbean," he said. "Old life's over, new life's begun. Learn the rules quick, listen, don't talk. You get me?"

Thomas looked over to Newt, who nodded saying, "Greenie, you get him, right?"

The boy simply said, "Yeah." I watched him noticing the all-too familiar frustration.

"Good that," Alby said. "First Day. That's what today is for you, shank. Night's comin' Runners'll be back soon. The Box came late today, ain't got time for the Tour. Tomorrow morning, right after the wake-up." Alby finished turning to Newt and I. "Get him a bed get him to sleep?"

"Good that," Newt said. I simply nodded. Alby returned to the newbie his eyes narrowing. "A few weeks, you'll be happy, shank. You'll be happy and helpin'. None of us knew jack on our First Day either. New life begins tomorrow."

"I'm not sure if 'happy' is quite the right word..." I mumbled to no one in particular, but the newbie seemed to have heard and was now looking at me with a large degree of interest. I groaned inwardly as Alby walked off. The crowd began to diminish, finding there was no more excitement to be seen or heard.

"What did I do?" he whispered, seeming to be thinking aloud, "What did I do- why did they send me here?"

Newt clapped him on the shoulder, "Greenie, what you're feelin', we've all felt it. We've all had the First Day, come out of that dark box. Things are bad, they are, and they'll get much worse for ya soon, that's the truth," _Way to cheer him up Newt_, I thought shaking my head. "But down the road a piece, you'll be fightin' true and good. I can tell you're not a bloody sissy."

"Is this a prison?" the newbie asked.

"Who knows," I muttered.

"Done asked four questions, haven't ya?" Newt said in reply, "No good answers for ya, not yet, anyway. Best be quiet now, accept the change -morn comes tomorrow."

The boy took to observing the ground. I laid a hand on his shoulder, "S'okay, First Day always sucks...It'll be alright, just hang in there." He nodded.

"Chuck'll be a good fit for ya," Newt said. "Wee little fat shank, but nice sap when all's said and done. Stay here, I'll be back." He had barely finished his sentence when Ben's shrill scream pierced the air. Everyone insight turned toward the Homestead. Even Newt jumped, his forehead creasing in concern.

"Go on," I said, "Med-Jacks can't do a bloody thing without ya'. I'll help him find Chuckie." He nodded but seemed reluctant to go. As soon as he did, the greenie slid down the tree and put his head in his hands, most likely wishing he could wake up from this terrible dream.

Too bad for him, this was real... This was life. This was _his_ life now... I mumbled something about finding Chuck and left him to his thoughts. That was a lot of info at once... It'd take a bit to register in his system.

It took a bit but I found him. "Chuck!" I called to the pudgy brow-haired boy with the blue eyes. "Gotta newbie for ya," I said motioning to where I'd left him. "You're in charge of his sleepin' arrangements. I have to go check on Ben."

"Sure thing, MaC."

"He don't know jack," I warned the boy, "But he seems nice enough, just give him a bit of space. He's got a lot to process." I said, before takingoff for th Homestead, then stopping, wondering why I was rushing, the wasn't nothin' good waitin' for me in there, yet I was in a hurry. I wallked the rest of the way. Letting my mind wander...

I never asked him his name... I thought. I made a mental note to ask him tomorrow, I never liked calling shanks 'greenie' and 'greenbean'. It was their name, Shuck-face, or Shank. And that was it... Cept' Alby. He was the one and only slint-head.

Another shriek filled the air... Ah, man, I thought, trying to remind myself why I had agreed to help with Ben's Changing...

**A/N: This has all the real dialogue from the books, so they may take a while... **

**PS. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the support... and Scratch that about Paradise being first and foremost. I like this one! paradise will still have frequent updates of course.**

_It was the eyes... Or maybe it was the accent... Yeah, Definitely the accent. Why did he have to be so darn cute?_ I thought.

I sighed, making my way up the stairs as another blood-curling cry wrecked havoc on the Glade. I opened the door slowly, the creak giving me away. Newt and Alby were holding the poor boy down as Clint and Jeff tried to force some food down his throat. I swallowed, a lump forming in my throat.

The boy had always been pale, but this was an unnatural color almost white, as if all the life was being drained out of him little by little. Veins were popping out almost everywhere, discolored and green. His eyes were blood-shot and bulging reddish hair soaked with sweat. He thrashed about, nearly knocking Alby upside the head as he writhed in agony beneath them. I made my way across the room gathering a few towels and a bucket water.

The door creaked and I automatically looked. So did the others, no one else was expected. No one else was _Allowed. _It was the newbie. He lost all color in his face, going almost as pale as Ben on the cot there. "What 're you doin here, Greenie?" Alby yelled, his eyes were on fire.

The boy looked scared out of his wit, truly horrified by the sight in front of him. _Gally must've sent him up here_, I thought. "I... uh... want some answers," he murmured, not strength in the words as he slouched against the wall. _Poor guy, this really is a sucky First Day..._

"Get your runtcheeks down those stairs, right now," Alby ordered. I thought his vocal chords might pop out. "Chuck'll help you. If I see again before tomorrow morning, you ain't reaching another one alive. I'll throw you off the Cliff myself, you get me?" The scary thing was, he meant it. He meant every word. Alby wasn't one to made idle threats. The boy shrunk down the steps and I felt a surge of pity for the boy, but we had work to do... I closed the door behind him, watching Chuck lead him out. _Be good to him, Chuckie,_ I thought.

I knelt beside Newt, our eyes meeting only momentarily before the boy let out yet another scream. It was truly chilling. I wormed my way around the array of limbs, washing some of the sweat off of poor Ben's face. Clint and Jeff gave me some space, Jeff muttering about the waste of soup. I shook my head, reaching out for Ben. He seemed to have calmed a bit.

Alby and Newt loosened their grip on the boy, staring at me in awe. I cradled the younger boy's head in my lap and wiped the sweat from his skin and hair. His brow twitched and he mumbled words I could not make out, his eyes falling closed. I damped a towel and lay it across his forehead and eyes, hoping to calm him. He lay still, as if sleeping...

"How did you buggin' do that?"Newt asked, looking utterly amused.

"What?"

"You know buggin' well what," Alby said irritably joining our conversation.

"This?" I said, looking down at Ben. They looked at me. I sighed, "I don't actually know-"

"How do you_ not_ know?" Alby said, leaping to his feet and waving his arms about in the air like a buggin' lunatic.

"Shhh" I hissed furiously. Newt grabbed him and yanked him down by the collar of his shirt. "I don't know how I did it cause I didn't_ DO_ anything! I just..."

They looked at me as if expecting more. "You just..." Newt repeated, trying to get more outta me.

"I don't know," my voice was rising, "I just thought that everybody looks worse covered in sweat and grime, so I figured I get some off a him" My response seemed to disappoint, causing Alby to storm off. Newt stayed behind, talking with me.

* * *

"Don't you have to show the newbie the Grievers in the mornin'?" I asked him, resting my head on his shoulder. Our relationship was a bit weird... Yes, we've kissed and people know about us, but we still... neither of us are really all that touchy-feely, so there isn't much gushy stuff (thank the Creators). We're just us and sometimes, that mean just being next to each other and offering a hand when need.

He sighed and nodded, "Gotta get up before wake-up..."

I looked up at him. He seemed to be staring into space. "Yoo-hoo... Shuck-face, come back to me, will ya? I'm tryin to have a conversation here." I was smirking the whole time. His attention returned to me and he smiled, gently kissing my forehead. My face burned red.

"Sorry, what?"

"Do you want me to go with ya?"

He shrugged, "Med-Jacks might want ya..." he trailed off. Ben was lying next to, resting peacefully.

I glanced at him, then returned my gaze to Newt, "Well, too bad for them," I replied, sitting in Newt's lap. He smirked slightly, resting his hands on my waist. "I'm all your's," I murmured leaning closer. I rested my hands on his shoulders and twirled his soft blonde hair around my fingers. He pressed his lips to mine, pulling me into him. I wrapped my arms around is neck, never wanting to let go. We pulled back breathing hard. It suddenly felt so much hotter. I was thankful for the light T-shirt (even if it was a boys' and two sizes too big) and shorts (which they decided -whoever 'they' are- I would be allowed an actual _girl's_ size and fit). He moved ever so slightly away from the wall and rolled on top of me before saying, "You should get some sleep..."

"Me?" I said playing with the collar of his shirt, "You're the one who has to show the newbie a griever before wake-up!"

He smirked, "Good that." and he rolled off of me. Laying at my side. "So, Alby wanted you stay up here all night...just in case he came out of that magical little sleep you got him into. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart.

"Yup, that's about it..."

"Well that's a real shuck move."

I smirked, "That's what I said."

After a pause her began, "Minho probably thinks-"

"Minho has an over active imagination..." I finished raising my eyebrows. He didn't say anything for a bit, a mist clouding his eyes, as he thought. "Newt? What is it?"

"Nothing... Ain't nothin',"he said not meeting my eyes. I gave him an unconvinced look, but he didn't elaborate. So I didn't push.

"Alright... Night then," I mumbled turning onto my side.

"G'night," he whispered in my ear as he buried his face in my hair and wrapped an arm around my waist.

**A/N: If anybody else has any ides for a cool/cute story or One-shot for MaC or somethin don't hesitate to ask. I have no life so I'll be happy to have something to do! So, thanks for reading! Review!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah... I like writin this and... No school today so... updates! Lucky you! **

"Shuck it!" (first time I wrote this I wrote, "Suck it!" Haha)

I lazily turned to see what exactly happened. My eyes fluttered open and he smirked, noticing I was awake. "Mornin," was his response. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and running a hand through my... "Oh god, not _again_!" My hair was on big knot, tangled and... well, stuck. I looked at him. "You have a knife?"

He furrowed his brow.

"Well, I gotta cut it sometime, don't I?"

"Good that," he said, tossing me the pocket knife, "Just..."

I cocked my head to the side, "Just what?"

"You know what, let me do it."

"No- Why?"

"Cause you hate cutting you're hair..." He tried it... and it worked. I shrugged, tossing him the knife and turning my back to him. "What was that all about anyway?"

"What?" he asked, gathering my hair.

"The loud, 'Shuck it!' that I awoke to."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah..." He began running his fingers absent-mindedly through my hair, gently working out the knots. "I uh..."

"You..." He didn't answer, but I could practically feel his shame. "Newt,"I said turning to face him, "You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm not gonna run away..."

"I know... Where exactly would you go anyhow?" I smirked and playfully punched his arm.

"You know what I mean. Now spill it." He blushed a deep crimson and bowed his head, ashamed. "Was it your leg, cause you know-"

"I know, MaC..."He cupped the side of my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb. It was my turn to blush. "I know... Now, you gonna let me finish or walk around with that knot in your hair all day?"

I smirked, sitting back down the way he wanted me to. He ran his finger through my hair, snipping off an inch here and an inch there. The wait was testing my patience... "Are you done yet?"

He laughed once again and replied, "Almost..."

I sighed dramatically. I knew he had just rolled his eyes and smirked at me. "There," he said.

"So?" I asked, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful... As always," he added, before lightly kissing my lips. "I gotta go, Greenie's gotta get the klunk scared outta him before the tour."

"Ah,ah, ah, you're not gettin' rid of me so easily. I'm comin' with." he opened his mouth the argue, but I cut him off. "Alby will just have to slim it and deal."

He smiled, "Well, I guess I can't say no to that."

"Nope," I put my hands on my hips and smirked once more.

"Let's go then," he said, offering his arm. A perfect gentleman.

My mouth dropped, as I caught sight of my reflection. "What? Are you okay? MaC?"

"F- Fine, I... How did you... It's amazing!" He smiled and I hugged him. My hair for once was not a long tangled mess of brown, but parted to the side and smooth, layered and well, nice-looking. "You know... You wouldn't make a bad hair dresser."

He snorted, "Don't tell anyone..."

I smiled, "Our little secret?" he nodded subtly as we approached the newbie's sleeping area. "Found him!" I whispered.

Newt came from the other side, roughly shaking the newbie awake. "Shh, Greenie. Don't wanna be wakin' Chuckie, now, do we?"

"C'mon, got somethin' to show ya' 'fore wake-up." I said.

"Okay," the newbie said. I surprised to say the least. I was expecting more of a fight... maybe a "Why should I?" I shook it off and began weaving through the array of bodies.

"Just follow us... Oh, and stay close."

A sharp cry came from somewhere behind. A "sorry" followed. I shot the newbie a dirty look._ Seriously, and I thought this guy could be a Runner?_ I shook my head, more at my self than the newbie.

Once we had left the lawn area, I broke into a run. Newt close on my heels. The light was dim, but I knew where I was headed.I stopped next to the western wall, the massive structure looming above our heads. Beetle Blades scurried across the ivy-covered wall. Their buggin' red-lights shining in the darkness.

"What are those?" the newbie whispered...Loudly, whispered... I could hear him about five feet away.

Beside me, Newt answered. "When you bloody need to know, you'll know, Greenie."

Once again the greenie surprised me. "Well, it's kinda stupid to send me to a place where nothing makes sense and then not answer my questions." The newbie paused, as if surprising himself, then launched a sarcasm filled, "Shank," to the end, causing me to smirk and let out a short-lived laugh.

New quickly cut off his laughter, "I like you, Greenie," he said, "Now shut it and let me show ya somethin'."

I stepped forward and dug my hands into the thick ivy. I spread several vines, revealing a pitch-black window to the greenie.

"What're we looking for?" the newbie whispered (an actual whisper this time).

"Hold on to-"

Newt cut me off, earning a half-hearted glare from me, "your undies, boy. One'll be comin' along soon enough."

Minutes passed as I leant against the wall. I snuck occasional glances out the window, but took the time to examine the two boys in front of me. Once again, Newt surprised me, standing there, still as a statue, perfectly patient staring into the nothingness. The newbie was decidedly less patient. He fidgeted, shifting his weight from foot to foot, sneaking glances at the two of us, looking for words.

Then, as usual, it changed. The glimmering eerie light of the maze, shone through the window, covering Newt in a spectrum of colors. Still he stood. The newbie grew still, focusing on the... well, you'll see...

"Out there's the Maze," Newt whispered. Eyes wide, and focused in the distance... "Everything we do -our whole life, Greenie- revolves aroung the Maze. Every lovin' day we spend in honor of the Maze, tryin' to solve something that's not yet shown us it has a bloody solution, ya know?" My gaze shifted to the ground. A hair less than two years, I've been here, and we still ain't found a solution... I'm wonderin' if there even is one... He continued, "And we want to show ya why it's not to be messed with. Show ya why you should never, never find your butt out there."

Newt stepped back, gesturing for the newbie to take a look. He did, his nose almost touching the glass. I heard the newbie breath catch in his throat. He'd just got his first look at the monsters that were grievers. Large bulbous creatures,the size of cow, but with no real shape. Arms, if you could call them that, of metal, with saw blades and shears and who knows what those long poles were for... And they're fast, the twist and lurch along the ground a few feet at a time, but then... then they see you... And you're lucky to get away, lucky not to be killed...lucky not to be stung... I was the first one to go in the maze. I was the one to find out what a Griever even was. I was the first one to escape with my life... i didn't go in the Maze much anymore...Every now and then yes, but not much... tired of it I guess. Tired of the same old patterns repeating every bloody day-

The newbie sucked in two huge breaths and leaned in once again for another look. "What is that thing?" he asked.

"Grievers, we call 'em," Newt answered. He looked at me for the briefest of seconds and I remembered...

_I was in a tree, my favorite tree... In the Deadheads, it became much less appealing after the bodies were buried... too many memories. Newt was sitting in the cluster of branches next to me, just a few feet away. "What have you been up to?" he asked sounding suspicious._

_I laughed coldly, he thought I'd actually tell him?_

_He leaned back in the tree, "Fine, don't tell me, but I know you're up to something and I know you know something... And whatever it is, it isn't gonna do any good if you don't tell us."_

_I stared into the distance, looking at the ivy-covered walls encasing us in the center of a giant maze... a maze filled with monsters and walls that moved. A maze that held many unsolved puzzles and traps none but I knew about at the time._

_"Look, I've seen you skulking around, hiding in the shadows, watching everyone... never saying a word. I've seen you slip out into the maze and come back just before closing, covered in sweat... I know you know something, and I'm not leaving till you tell me. Keeping order is important, and having you sneaking around scaring everybody isn't helping."_

_I snorted, "Order, it's all about order..." He looked at me. I rolled my eyes and rolled over._

Ten minutes later...

_He hadn't left, I wanted to get some sleep, I wanted to go into the maze tomorrow... but that was becoming increasingly hard with his two eyes burning holes into me. I groaned and turned around to face him. I glared; he looked. I glared; he didn't move. We went on like that for a while, staring at each other... until I gave in. With a heave of air and a roll of my eyes, I said, "Those... beetles-"_

_"Beetle-blades" I glared._

_"They have the word WICKED, written on their backs-"_

_"So?"_

_I glared, "SO... let me finish and you'll find out," I snapped. "Out in the Maze there are these plaques," I began gesturing the size, "They say the same thing, 'cept WICKED is an acronym... World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department..."_

_"That's what it stands for?"_

_I nodded, "The walls move inside the maze too, not just out here, each section moves. And... there are these_ things_..." Grievers, the word popped into my head, startling me so much, I fell out of the tree... straight on my head._

The newbie looked at us strangely as Newt continued, "Nasty bugger, eh? Just be glad the Grievers only come out at night. Be thankful for these walls." Newt absent-mindedly looked out the window. "No that you know what bloody lurks in the Maze, my friend. Now, you know this isn't joke time. You've been sent to the Glade, Greenie, and we'll be expectin' ya to survive and help us do what we've been sent here to do."

"And what's that?"

Newt turned on him with a serious look about him tat I've only ever seen once or twice. "Find our way out, Greenie. Solve the buggin' Maze and find our way home."

**A/N: Okay so this isn't actually the end of a chapter in the actual book, but I felt it was a good place to stop so... yeah...**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up!- CopperMax**


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mon," I said, putting a hand on the newbie's shoulder, "Let's get ya somethin' to eat..."

"My name's Thomas," he said, looking at me all annoyed like.

"Good that," I said, "But to them, you're still 'Greenie' for a month."

He sighed and I heard Newt laugh ahead of me. "Relax, ain't that bad, and you got the Tour today," I smirked, "Ready for some answers?"

He nodded as I led him to the kitchens. Newt left us,saying he had things to do, which I did not doubt. I handed him a plateful of food, "Eat up, I gotta go. Alby'll find ya when he's ready." Thomas looked like he was about to groan. "And Tommy -Can I call ya that?" he nodded, "He's not so bad... Ya get used to him." He gave me an unconvinced look. "Trust me," is all i said, before patting his shoulder and walking away.

About the time Thomas was starting the Tour, Gally and couple of his friends, with the help of Steven (was SO going to kick his butt!), decided it'd be fun to mess with me... Again. However, I didn't know that at the time. So when I saw Steven and Ryan wrestling instead of working, I stepped in... Steven's nose was bleeding and well Ryan was fine. I sent him off and dragged Steven to the bathroom.

"Seriously!" I yelled at him, "Are you kidding me? That's why you were fighting!" He nodded sheepishly. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, you have blood... well, everywhere." He sat down and I squatted in front of him, using a towel to wipe the blood from his face. He watched me intently, eyes following my every move. I pulled away after a minute of his stares, "What?"

"Nothin'," he said, blushing for some reason.

"Well then quit staring at me like some shank from space, okay?" I said, proceeding to get the blood out of his hair. "Well, I think we're done here," I said, standing, "And next time, just ignore him."

Steven nodded, standing, but not moving forward. I gave him a confused glance, then opened the slightly ajar door... I understood then...

A bucket of mud, dumped on to my head. I opened my mouth -thinking it was over- to scream and knock the klunk outta the shuck-face shank that thought this was funny... but more came. Gally appeared, two friends flanking him. I glared, spitting a mouthful of mud at him. Smirking, when he wiped it from his face. "Run..." was all I said...

Gally's smirk was wiped from his face as I took a step forward. His friends backed up, _That's right_, I thought, _Run for your worthless little lives!_

"MaC?" Newt yelled, distracting me for a fraction of a second. Gally used that second to his advantage. He ran._ Bloody coward..._

"What?" I snapped.

He held his hands up in mock surrender. "I...uh...you-"

"Yes, I know I'm covered in mud." I glared at him.

He nodded, "Maybe, you should, uh..." He looked to the showers...

"Yeah... sure..." I muttered.

"PMS..." is all I heard.

"I am not PMSing!" I shouted at him, "I'm just mad, okay! God, every _bloody_ time, it's 'she's PMSing', actually NO, I'm not! I'm just tired of all your klunk!" I threw my hands in the air and stalked off to the shower. I heard him snickering behind me.

I stepped out of the shower, drying myself off and towel-drying my hair. Considerably less-pissed, I felt around for my clothes, finding, once again, someone thought it'd be fun to steal them... _This day just keeps getting better and better..._

"NEWT!" I screamed -Someone had to get me clothing- wrapping a towel around myself.

He jogged around the corner, several Gladers stopping to give him pitying looks of sympathy. I rolled my eyes. He approached the door, "Did it happen again?"

"What do you think?" I snarled from the other side.

I heard him sigh and instantly regretted my snarl... He knocked on the door, "Here," he said. I opened the door a crack and he handed me a shirt. I took it, bot bothering to ask where the hell he got it. I put it on. The thing was huge! Granted, that was probably a good thing... the sleeves reached down to my elbows, the collar, just shy of falling off my shoulder, the bottom hem covering half off my calves. _No, shorter than my shorts,_ I reasoned.

I opened the door, realizing where he got the shirt. In front of me, Newt stood shirtless, a smirk settling on his face as he took in my appearance._ It was like a dream! A very embarrassing pointless dream, that I- you know what, Nevermind..._ I realized I was staring. I felt my cheeks burn. "I uh-"

"C'mon, let's go find you clothes... and me another shirt..." he added, putting his arm around me.

A little while later we were digging through a pile of clothes trying to find a pair of pants that would actually fit me...

"Shuck this!" I said, "I'm done searching."

"But what are you-"

I gestured to myself as if saying, "Um... this."

He nodded, "Guess that'll work... but I still need a shirt, considering you've claimed mine."

I blushed again, "Well," I gestured to the pile, "There's a lot to choose from..."

He snorted, "Do you see how small some a this stuff is?"

I crawled over to him, realizing this shirt is_ Not_ good for crawling. Then, just as I was about to say something, the alarm went off... "What the he-" Newt had grabbed my arm and was dragging me across the glade, to the Box. To the newbie. The newbie that wasn't supposed to be here. I suddenly wasn't so annoyed with the hand on my wrist._ They never came in the same month let alone two days in a shuckin' row! What was going on!_

"Newt, what's going on!" Tommy yelled.

Newt glanced at him, then at me, letting go of my wrist, and walking towards the boy. I followed, seeing no other use for myself at the moment. "Means bloody Newbie's comin' up in the Box." He paused, Tommy said nothing, only stared at him. "Right _now_." Newt added, trying to get the point across.

"So?" he asked.

"_So?"_ Newt replied, his dropping ever so slightly, "Greenie-"

"Thomas," I said using his full name this time, "We've never had two Newbies show up in the same _month_ let alone, two days in a row!" Newt nodded at me taking off towards the homestead. "Find Chuck." I said before taking off after Newt...

_This was going to be an even longer day than I thought..._

"Well," I began, "Lucky us, we get to deal with Ben's changing _And_ two newbies who don't know jack, Where the hell's Minho when you need him?"

Newt let out a sort-of laugh. Alby smirked. Truth was, I was scared, this was _not_ normal, and a little of Minho's sarcasm would've made this seem a hell of a lot more normal...

Alby, New and I reached the crowd, pushing and shoving our way to the front. Everyone quieted, the sounds of the Box filling the air as another poor kid was dumped into this hell. A muffled boom announced the Box's arrival. Newt and Alby took positions on opposite sides of the shaft doors, working to yank them apart. A puff of dust, filled the air as the metallic scrape of the doors on the ground pierced the air.

Complete silence took place as Newt and I leaned over the edge for a better look. Newt pulled back, suddenly... I almost fell. Alby's hands on either side of my torso steadied me. "Holy..." Newt breathed. I stared at him... _Did he see what I saw?_

Alby got a good look as well, "No way," he murmured. Everyone began talking at once, questions filling the air, everyone pushing to get a look.

"Hold on!" Alby yelled, pushing me to my feet. "Just hold on!" I bent over the edge once again... staring.

"Well, what's wrong?" Someone shouted back.

"Two Newbies in two days," he said in am almost-whisper, "Now this. Two years, nothing different, 'cept MaC here, and now this." Then for some reason I could not fathom, he looked straight at Thomas. "What's going on here, Greenie?"

The newbie stared back, the confusion clear in his eyes, "How am I supposed to know?"

"Why don't you just tell us what the shuck is going on down there, Alby?" Gally called out. _The worthless little- _There were more whispers and a surge forward.

"You shanks shut up!" Alby yelled, "Tell 'em, Newt."

Newt looked at me, then down at the Box once more. I nodded slightly, unable to utter a word. "It's a girl," he said.

Talking. Too much talking. "A _girl__?"_

_"_Like MaC?" _What the Hells that supposed to mean?_

"I got Dibs!" _Who the Hell was that? I was gonna punch-_

"What's she look like?" _Looks don't matter!_

"How old's she?" _A sensible question._

Newt shushed them, he had a grip on my arm, holding me back from... whatever I thought to do at the time. "That's not bloody half of it," he said. "I think she's dead."

**A/N: Again, Not an actual chapter ending, but a good place to stop... This is seriously fun to write! Can't wait till Minho's in it!**

**Oh yeah, to that guest who commented (please leave a name!), I totally get where you're comin from with the whole love-triangle thing, there's not gonna be too much of that, the gladers don't have time for drama, and Newt's already got her... but when he (Spoiler! ************************************)**

**dies, she needs a friend... and he just turns out to become more (see In Paradise Or Not)**

**PS. Review! They are loved!**

**PPS. So are ideas/improvements**

**-CopperMax**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Easter, everybody! Here's another update! Reviews are love!**

I, and a couple other boys, including Gally -you could imagine my joy, I glared... he looked away. _Ha!_- lowered Alby and Newt into the box using long ivy-ropes. I watched Gally closely, something was wrong with the shank... Sure he was an annoying, cold-hearted shuck-faced slint-head, but I knew something was up. There was an odd look about him... his eyes laced with something that just seemed _wrong_, dark even... almost a sick fascination.

From deep in the shaft came Alby's shout, "Pull us up!" We started pulling on the ropes. A few grunts later, the girl's seemingly lifeless body (Along with Alby and Newt) was dragged out of the Box and onto one of the stone blocks making up the Glade. Everyone immediately ran forward, I put myself in front of her, blocking them, but they formed a packed crowd around us, excitement in the air. There was an eerie silence... It gave me the willies.

I turned to the girl. Thin, but too small, around five and a half feet, just a hair shorter that I (and I still had to look up at most of the shanks here). She looked to be around our age, sixteen or seventeen, none of us really knew. Her hair was pitch-black and shining, standing out against her pale white skin.

Alby and Newt forced their way through, the crowd re-forming behind them.

"How's she?" Alby asked.

"How the Hell am I supposed to know?" I asked, "She's breathing if that's what you wanna know, but only just."

They gave me solemn nods. Alby and Newt turned to each other than to the crowd. newt was pointing straight at Thomas. "Greenie, get over here," he said, not bothering t be polite. Tommy inched forward little by little, a forced calm about him.

"You know this girl, shank?" Alby asked, sounding more than a little pissed.

"Alby-" Newt shot me a look, cutting me off.

"No. Nothing." Thomas shifted, and looked down a his feet, but he seemed honest.

Alby's forehead creased. He didn't believe a word Tommy was saying. "You're sure?"

Thomas's eyes evenly met Alby's glare. "_Yes. _Why?"

"Shuck it," Alby muttered quietly. He looked back down at the girl. "Can't be a coincidence. Two days, two Greenies, one alive, one dead." _Guess he didn't catch the who 'She's breathing' bit._

"You don't think I..." Thomas couldn't finish.

"Slim it, Greenie," Newt said, "We're not sayin' you bloody killed the girl."

"I swear she doesn't look familiar at all," he said.

"Are you-" but before Newt could finished the girl beside me shot up into a sitting position. As she sucked in a huge breath, her eyes flew open. She blinked, looking at the crowd surrounding her. Alby cried out, falling backward. Newt gasped, jumping up. I did the same, "Holy hell," and I stumbled into him.

Piercing blue eyes darted back and forth, as she mutter some incomprehensible words. I crept closer... She spoke, one clear sentence, her voice hollow and haunted.

"_Everything is going to change."_

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell back to the ground. As she did, her right fist shot into the air, pointing to the sky. Clutched in her hand was a wadded up piece of paper. Newt crept next to me... He looked into my eyes... "Ladies first," he chocked out... And I almost laughed, almost.

I reached out, prying her cold fingers apart and grabbing the paper. With shaking hands I unfolded it... Scrawled across the paper in thick black letting were five horrible, life-altering words:

**She's the last one. Ever.**

Over my shoulder Newt read the words aloud for all to hear. I felt his hands on my arms, offering comfort in the moment of awed silence that had crept over the Glade. The wind sweeping away any sound. Instead of erupting in mass-confusion, the Gladers stood, dumb-founded, at a loss for words. Newt took the note from my hands, whispering sweet comfort into my ear.

Newt stood, a hand still on my shoulder. They were probably expecting an explanation of some sort, but there was none to be had. Newt simply, crumpled the note in his hand, the veins popping out of his arm as he did so.

Alby cupped his hands around his mouth, "Med-Jacks!"

Jeff with his buzz-cut an lemon-like nose and Clint with his already greying hair, knocked Thomas aside, barreling past."So what do we do with her?" Jeff asked, his annoyingly high-pitched voice making me wince.

"How should I know?" Alby said. "You two shanks are the Med-Jacks- figure it out."

Clint knelt beside me, examining the girl.

"Who said Clint gets first shot?" someone yelled from the crowd as Clint knelt over to hear her heart beat. There were several laughs

"I'm next!"

I lunged, Newt's hands on my upper arms, holding me back. My eyes narrowed and I glared at anyone who dared look at me. Beside me, Alby laid a hand on my shoulder. "If anybody touches this girl," he said, "you're gonna be spendin' the night with the Grievers in the Maze. Banished, no questions." He paused, looking down at me. I nodded in agreement. "Ain't nobody better touch her! Nobody!"

Clint stood, "She seems fine. Breathing okay, normal heartbeat. Though it's a bit slow. Your guess is as good as mine, but I'd say she's in a coma." He turned to Jeff, "Jeff, " he said, "let's take her to the Homestead."

The two carried her off to the Homestead, the crowd parting just enough as to let them pass. "Guess we'll have to see what she does," Jeff said to no one in particular. "We can feed her soupy stuff if she doesn't wake up soon."

"Just watch her closely," Newt said, moving closer to me. "Must be somethin' special about her or they wouldn't have sent her here."

Alby leaned over, getting one more good look at her, "Put her in the room next to Ben's, and keep a watch on her day and night, Nothin better happen without me knowing about it. I don't care if she talks in her sleep or takes a klunk- you come tell me."

"Yeah," Jeff and Clint muttered in unison; then he and Clint shuffled off to the Homestead, the girl's body bouncing as they went. The Gladers finally began talking. Theories flying through the air like dust in the wind.

Alby walked over and grabbed Thomas by the shoulder. "You ain't never seen her before?"

Thomas hesitated before answering, "No...no, not that I remember." His voice was shaky, but did not seem untrue.

"Your sure?" Newt prodded, standing beside Alby.

"I... no, I don't think so. Why are you grilling me like this?" he asked.

Alby turned back to Newt and I. "Something's whacked. Call a Gathering." Newt nodded wrapping arm around my shoulders. Alby gave me a confused glance...

"Are you wearing Newt's shirt and... what did you do to your hair?" Newt and I shared a look, then burst out laughing...

**A/N: This ones a little shorter than the others but I think this one is still pretty good. Chances are, next one'll be longer.**

**PS. In case I don't get another chapter up before Easter... Happy Easter!**

**To Ahren15:**

**I was thinking about having her go with them, yes, but I thought I'd make more sense to have her stay back, yelling her lungs for them to hurry up or something, as Newt desperately clings to her, holding her back form charging in after them. And watching as Tommy bolts in after them.**

**But, I am trying to think of a way I could have her get in there though. I wanna see if I like that more... Any ideas?**


	6. Chapter 6

"So...You don't have any clothes right now?" Alby asked once more.

I looked at him. Newt glared. "Seriously?" I asked.

"Where did they-"

"If I knew, Alby, I would have my clothes on, and not Newt's," I said pointing out the obvious as I pushed open the door to the Homestead.

Ben's scream pierced the air. I sighed as Alby looked at me expectantly. Newt gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm on it..." I muttered, trudging up the stairs.

* * *

I carefully pulled my legs out from under the boy, trying to keep him as still as possible. He was still asleep... Good. I moved to wipe my hands on my pants, realizing I had none on and cursed under my breath. Slowly closing the door, I peeked into the next room. Newt, Alby, and our two Med-Jacks were all crowded around the girl's cot. Smirking to myself, I crept up behind them, whispering, "Boo!" I Newt's ear.

He jumped, turning to see me snickering at him. The others struggled not to laugh. "What about-" Alby began.

"Relax, just put him to sleep." I told him, "Ain't nothin to worry about." I turned my gaze on the girl. "How is she?"

Newt looked down at me... his expression told me nothing had changed. Clint and Jeff began talking, to me apparently, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy reading, both Newt and Alby's expressions. They were thinking about the messages she brought. I was sure of it. I laid a hand on Newt's arm, looking up at him. He turned his gaze to me, then to the floor. I wrapped my arm around his bicep, playing with the hemm of his new shirt.

Clint and Jeff were still going at it. "he-hem," I cleared my throat. They turned to me, eyebrows raised. "Thank you, but next time... I don't need all the details. Unlike Alby, I'd rather not know when she takes a buggin' klunk." Alby glared at me. I smirked in reply. The two Med-Jacks laughed as they exited the room.

"Sneaky dismissal there, MaC, sure you don't wanna be leader?" Alby asked jokingly, he knew I had no such desire and I was more than happy to let him deal with all the klunk.

I chuckled, "No, no, no, I'm good... But seriously guys... What are we gonna do?" They bowed their heads. "If she'd the last newbie... do you think they'll stop sending supplies?"

"Probably," Newt replied, his arm coming around my waist.

It wasn't a happy atmosphere. "Still," I said, "We have time. No need to go crazy or anything. We have time to figure this out, besides," I said, trying to convince not only them, but myself as well. "Nothin's even happened yet."

"We should still call a Gathering," Newt said, seeming to agree.

Alby nodded, "Soon as Minho gets back."

"Good-"

"He's gone!"

"What?" Alby, Newt, and I all screamed in unison.

"Ben's gone," Clint repeated.

"Yeah, but where the hell did he go?" I said, my voice rougher than I intended.

"How should I know," I tore my eyes from Clint, looking back at the two boy behind me. Alby was glaring.

"I swear, Alby, he-"

"You should have stayed with him." Alby growled, pushing me to the side as he stormed past. I opened my mouth to argue, he was getting much to close to the 'Women should stay home and clean. Their place is in the kitchen and home,' klunk.

Newt stopped me. "Calm down, MaC, he's had a rough day." He tried to calm me down.

"Fine, I get it... just..." I didn't know how to finish.

"C'mon, let's find the shank before he put a knife in someone's eye."

I nodded.

* * *

Newt and I were just close enough to hear what was about to unfold. Wire snapped, an object sliced through the air... and found its home with a sickening thud. Another signaled a body hitting the ground. Newt and I glanced at each other. Ben was dead, I had not doubt in my mind. Alby had killed him...

"Come on, Baggers'll take care of him tomorrow." It was Alby's voice. I assumed that Ben had freaked, gone completely loony and attacked someone, wouldn't be the first time it had happened... but it would be tragic all the same... poor kid.

Before I knew it, Alby was in front of me, bow in hand. A stone-cold mask worn as an expression. "It's done, let's get back to the Homestead." I nodded stiffly, fumbling for Newt's hand.

* * *

I was practically falling asleep during the Gathering... and I wasn't the only one. Minho was dozing off next to me, not even the girl perked his interest enough to listen. Newt, on the other side of the room was also struggling to keep his eyes open. Alby and Zart didn't seem at their best either, both zoning out in the middle of conversations.

I yawned loudly, my face reddening Minho smirked at me, "Someone's tired," he whispered. I elbowed him. "Been up with Newt all night?" I blushed, elbowing him again. I yawned again, hearing Newt laugh from the otherside of the room. As well as Minho and Alby. Zart too, if you could believe it. Gally glared at me. I glared back, he looked away. Alby only looked at me, rolling his eyes.

"Let's just-" Alby yawned, surprising himself. I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes at me once more. Minho snickered next to me, but when I looked at him, he looked away, playing innocence. "Finish this tomorrow."

"Seconded," I said, struggling to gain my footing. "Now, let's hit the sheets, get some shut eye, _looooonnnng_ day tomorrow."

* * *

Later that night, I was laying down using my hands as a pillow to cushion my head. With Minho and Alby to my left and Newt to my right, all seemed almost normal. Minho's slight snoring, almost a comfort as I listened to the steady breathing of the blonde-haired boy next to me. Today was a long day, and I was tired. Dog tired, but I just couldn't seem to fall asleep...

* * *

Little did she know, later that night, once she slipped into unconsciousness, Minho and Newt got to talking about the beautiful brown-haired grey-eyed girl sleeping next to them. "C" Newt said.

"Caring?" Minho suggested.

"Eh, a bit boring but works. D?"

"Easy, Daring, she was the first in the maze after all."

"E?"

Minho smirked.

"What?"

"Easy on the eyes..."

Newt broke into a smile, "Good one, F?"

"Fiiinnnneee" Minho was still smirking. Keeping to her appearances, though there was _so_ much more to her... he didn't want Newt to know how he wasn't sure if maybe, somehow, along the way, he kinda, sorta, maybe, accidentally, liked, maybe, possibly fell in love with her.

Newt laughed, "True enough, G?"

"Gorgeous, Good, Gutsy...Gay."

Newt raised an eyebrow. "Gay?"

"Yeah, happy!"

Newt chuckled, okay then. "H"

"Hot"

"You're good at this."

Minho shrugged, "I do what I can."

"I"

"Intelligent" He was running out of words for appearances.

"J?"

"Just?"

Newt shrugged, J was hard."K"

"Kind-hearted"

Minho seemed to coming up with these awful quick..., Newt thought. "L"

"Loyal" Minho was laying back now, his hands cushioning his head.

Newt gave him a strange look that he didn't see. "M"

"Magnificent" was he could think. For Newt, the word_ Mine_ came to mind as the words came back to him. _"Too bad for them... I'm all yours..."_

_Was Minho in love with his girl-friend?... _Was_ MaC his girl-friend?!_

His head hit the ground, "Night Minho."

"Night," Minho replied, closing his eyes, praying to... whoever, that he hadn't given anything away...

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter skips around a lot... the last part was more for fun than the actual story, but it still plays into it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I think we should make a Maze Runner forum, If I start one, who will join?**

The next morning, I went with Minho. I couldn't stand to be in the Glade any longer than I had to. My legs were itching to move, and I was really just getting restless. Newt had noticed. When I told him I was going with Minho, he sort of zoned out on me. He seemed reluctant to let me go. His hesitation was almost enough to make me stay, if only to find out why he was so worried. But as I had said, Almost.

Minho and I spent most of the run in silence, stopping only for a quick lunch-break. "So..." I said, pulling the sandwiches out of the bag. Minho only glanced at me. "C'mon, last night, you were Mr. Talkative and now you won't even say a word to me!" I said sitting down across from him.

I realized sitting cross-legged was not in my best interests. I really had to find my clothes. Minho raised an eyebrow, "Is that Newt's shirt?"

I sighed, "Yeah, they stole my clothes again.

Minho nodded, taking a bite out of his sandwich, "'they' meaning Gally."

"No! How'd you guess!" I said, my voice filled with sarcasm. He chuckled.

"Want me to beat it outta him?"

I laughed, then realized he might been serious. "Uh, no. I'll just wait for the next shipment of supplies. They usually include a pair of pants, that'll fit me."

He nodded, satisfied. We continued eating in silence. It was weird. Minho and I always talked, they were Never awkward silences, never! "Minho," I began, my sandwich finished, "seriously, What wrong?" I could see it. He was confused, angry, maybe with himself. His muscles were tense and his jaw was clenched. I moved to sit next to him. He jumped to his feet at my touch.

"We should- uh, we should get a move on."

I nodded sadly in reply.

* * *

"Whoa..." I said, skidding to a stop. "Minho... Minho, c'mere... I- I think it's dead."

He jogged back to me, joining me in awed silence as we stared at the seemingly dead griever. It's bulbous gelatin-like body lay with metal shear and spikes popping out at all ends. "It... looks dead," was he said.

"How do we know?" I asked, inching closer it. He put out a hand, as if to stop me, then lowered it back to its side. I didn't want to get to close to the thing... not after last time...

_"Holy Hell!" And I ran, draggin Minho along for the first few steps. "Run!" He turned back._

_"What did you do MaC?" he asked equal parts exasperation, fear, and awe. "It look angrier than Alby the day we stole his boxers!" I snickered while running for my life, if that was in any way possible._

_"I dunno! Run!" _

I had gotten stung that day. I remembered Minho, sweeping me off my feet and somehow, with me in hand, escaped the beastie. I went through the Changing... A nasty process.

_I could feel the sensation of hands holding me down as I thrashed about... but it was distant... like I was out of my body... All I felt was this... Pain, an unbearable pain that seemed like it was everywhere. I couldn't control my body... I strained to make out the words they spoke..._"MaC... Changing... Shuck... Shank... Newt?" _What were all these words... they sounded so familiar... The answer seemed just out of reach... The figures were blurry... I couldn't see out of my own eyes... I felt as if I was being pulled from my body... leaving the present. Flashes of my past flew before my eyes. I remembered being there... but not there... in my former self, not being able control a thing... like I was reliving the experience..._

I don't remember much of it now... Though there was one memory... I shuddered at the thought of it.

_I was around_ _thirteen_..._ That was all I could remember... A woman screamed in the background, "No!" I turned..._

_"Mother!" The woman was my mom. _I can't recall any of the detail now... not her face, her smile, a name... nothing_. The memory continued as a man slapped her across the face, rendering her unconscious as she hit the ground. I thrashed in my captors arms, lunging for my mother, screaming for them to stop, to let me go..._

_The had laughed... what kind of person were they to laugh at the word, 'no'? I remember being tied, thrown roughly into the back of a van._

_They went on talking about how much money I'd make them. _There it got a bit fuzzy... Something about WICKED and a (not-so-nice word that isn't at all familiar) Munie, whatever that was...

I had been out longer than was normal after a Changing. Minho and Newt had been worried sick...

"_Well, then why isn't she waking up?" the two had said at the same time, causing the Med-Jack to back down slightly._

_"I- I don't know-"_

_I had sat up, groaning at my throbbing head and tingling body. Newt and Minho had practically tackled me. Pelting me with questions, but I just couldn't remember... Newt had slung an arm around my shoulders laughing to himself..._

_"Did I miss something?" I said, looking between the two. Newt's arm dropped, as he was overcome with laughter._

_Minho's replaced his. He pulled me a little closer, whispering into my ear. My jaw hit the floor with a thud-_

"MaC? MaC!" I was torn back to reality...

"Oh, uh, yeah. We should go tell Alby... now!"

"Good that." he said, grabbing hold of my wrist and sprinting toward the Glade.

* * *

We gasped for breath, hunching over on our knees, barely able to stay on our feet... "Remind me..." I said in between breaths, "Never... to go...runin... with you...again..."

He chuckled, "How... come... Can't... keep up?" his breathing was as labored as mine.

I smiled, "You wish!"

We both fell back, simultaneously giving into exhaustion.

"Alby!" I turned, slowly... Tommy? "Newt! Somebody get them!" Yup, it was the newbie. I sighed...

Thomas rushed over, kneeling beside us. "Hey- you okay?" Minho's chest heaved... as did mine.

"I'm...fine," he said, "Who the klunk are you?"

"I'm new here," he said. I snorted. That much was obvious.

Minho sat up, "Thomas, right?" I nodded. "You and the chick." I rolled my eyes at the word 'chick'.

Alby came jogging up, "What're you two doin' back? Minho? What happened?"

"Calm your wad, Alby," Minho replied. "Make yourself useful and get us some water- dropped my pack out there somewhere, MaC's wasn't enough for the two of us."

I sat next to him, my breathing beginning to steady, but my throat still dry as a desert. Alby didn't move. He kicked Minho in the shin- too hard to be playful. "What happened?"

"I can barely talk, shuck-face!" Minho yelled, his voice raw. "Get me some water!" I laid a hand on his arm, calming him.

"Alby, get the water..." my voice was just as raw as Minho's. He didn't move. "Now, shuck-face! We ain't got all day!"

Alby looked over at Thomas, the slightest hint of a smile crossing Alby's face before being crushed by the on-coming scowl. "Minho's the only shank who can talk to me like that without getting his butt kicked off the Cliff." Without meaning to, I snorted... Alby glared. Muttering about me.

Then, seeming to surprise Thomas. Alby ran off... Hopefully to get some water.

"He lets you boss him around?" Thomas asked. I burst out laughing.

Minho only shrugged, "You scared of that pip-squeak? Dude, you got a lot to learn. Freakin' Newbies."

"His barks is much worse than his bite, Tommy." I said.

"Isn't he the leader?" Thomas asked, confused.

"Leader?" Minho barked a grunt, an unusual laugh that always made me smile, "Yeah, call him leader all you want. Maybe you should call him El Presidente."

I shook my head, a hand rubbing my eyes (all they wanted to do was close), a smirk creeping onto my face. "Admiral Alby."

Minho smirked back, "There you go," he rubbed his eyes, snickering.

"So who is the leader if he isn't?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Thomas-"

"Greenie, just shut it before you confuse yourself more." Minho sighed, sounding almost bored. Then muttered, to me, Thomas, or himself; I'm not sure. "Why do you shanks always come in here asking stupid questions? It's really annoying."

"What do you expect us to do" I sensed his rush of anger.

"Do what you're told, keep your mouth shut. That's what I expect." Minho snapped, looking him square in the eyes.

Thomas backed, then pushed himself onto his knees so he was looking down at us. "Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what you did as a Newbie." I smirked, still had guts... maybe I wasn't so far off with that whole Runner idea...

Minho eyed him carefully, my hand was one his arm. I didn't want him freaking out on the poor kid. "I was one of the first Gladers, slint-head. Shut your hole till you know what you're talking about."

Thomas moved to get up, but Minho's hand snapped up, grabbing hold of his arm. "Dude, sit down. I'm just playin with your head. It's too much fun-" I rolled my eyes. Thomas smiled at that. "you'll see when the next Newbie..." he paused, his eyebrows wrinkling, "Guess there won't be another Newbie, huh?"

"Guess not."

Minho squinted at the boy, studying Thomas. "You saw the chick, right? Everybody says you saw her or something."

"I saw her. Doesn't look familiar at all." I sensed a bit of defensiveness in his voice.

"She hot?"

I stared at him."Minho!"

"What?" He asked.

I punched his arm, leaning back on my elbows. "You're so shallow!"

He shrugged, as if saying 'yeah, well I'm a guy'. Thomas paused. "Yeah. I guess she's hot."

Minho laid back and closed his eyes. "Yeah, you guess. If you got a thing for chicks in comas, right?" He snickered once more. Thomas chuckled a bit as I rolled my eyes and elbowed Minho's side.

"Right" he said. After a long pause he continued, "So... did you find anything today?"

I opened my mouth to talk, but Minho cut me off, his eyes opening. "You know what, Greenie? That's usually the dumbest shuck-faced thing you could ask a Runner." He closed his eyes again. "But not today."

I smiled to myself.

"What do you mean?" Thomas ventured.

"Just wait till the fancy admiral gets back. I don't like sayin stuff twice -'less MaC here'll tell you- Plus, he might not want you to hear it anyway."

He looked at me expectantly, "Just wait, okay?"

Thomas sighed. "Well, at least tell me why you look so tired. Don't you run out there everyday?"

Minho groaned, pulling himself and crossing his legs under him. "Yeah, Greenie, I run out there everyday. Let's just say I got a little extra excited and ran extra fast to get my bee-hind back here."

I snorted, "That's an understatement." Minho smirked.

"Why?" Thomas asked, "And..." he paused. "I didn't know you were a Runner, MaC."

"Yeah, well," I said shrugging, "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me."

"But why did you guys come back so quick?"

Minho threw his hands up, "Dude. I told you. Patience. Wait for General Alby." He was yelling, but he wasn't_ yelling_. He was just being Minho, annoying, hilarious, irritating, but somehow-still-my-best-friend, Minho.

"Okay," Thomas said, proposing a deal, "I'll shut up. Just make sure Alby lets me hear the news, too."

Minho studied him. He liked the Newbie, I could see it. "Okay, Greenie. You da boss."

A moment later, Alby walked up with two large plastic cups of water. He handed them both to Minho, who handed one-off to me. We each downed one in one breath.

"Okay." Alby said, thinking he had waited long enough. "Out with it. What happened?"

Minho raised his eyebrows and nodded toward Thomas.

"He's fine," Alby replied, "I don't care what this shank hears. Just talk!"

Minho struggled to stand wincing with every move, his body screaming exhaustion. I sat up, not feeling the need to waste what little energy I had to stand. Thomas however offered me a hand. I bit my lip, accepting the offer and leaning up against the wall, like Minho.

"We found a dead one," Was all he said.

"Don't you think you could be a bit more specific?" I said.

"Huh?" Alby said, "a dead what?"

Minho and I smiled, "A dead Griever."

**A/N: Dun dun dun dun... Bet ya know what happens next. Anyway, Review! Sorry this one's long, but it makes up for the two short ones!**

**To Ahren15 and Absolutely Taylor:**

**Aww... Thanks guys your awesome!  
**

**PS. Taylor I love you're stories... Continue!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ahhhhhhh! I'm so sorry! Life caught up with me I guess. I just haven't had time. I'm sorry, but here's a chapter to make up for it!**

Alby looked at us, to say he was surprised and unbelieving would be an understatement. He looked like we had just told him he could tap his heels together three times and get the hell out of this place. "Ain't got time for jokes," he said stoically.

Tommy just stood, utterly confused at the words flying between the three of us. Hie blue eyes swimming with questions he undoubtedly dying to ask,

"Look," Minho replied, "I wouldn't believe us if I were you, either. But trust me, we did. A big fat nasty one."

"You found a dead Griever," Alby repeated looking between the two of us.

"Yes, Alby," Minho and I said simultaneously, our words laced with obvious annoyance. "A couple of miles from here," Minho specified, "Out near the Cliff."

"Well... why didn't you bring it back with you?" Alby asked.

I looked at him, incredulous. I then looked at Minho who had cracked up laughing in his half-grunt, half-giggle-ish thing. "You been drinkin' Frypan's saucy-sauce? Those things must weigh a ton, dude. Plus, I wouldn't touch one if you gave me a free trip outta this place."

Alby persisted. "What did it look like? Were the metal spikes in or out of its body? Did it move at all- was its skin moist?"

"Slim it, Alby," I said.

"You gotta see it for yourself. It's..." Minho trailed off, looking to me for help.

"Weird," I said for lack of a better word.

"Weird?" Alby asked confused.

"Dude," Minho said, "I'm exhausted, starving, and sun-sick. But if you wanna haul it right now, we could probably make it there and back before the walls shut."

"Probably, _probably_ isn't good enough," I muttered under my breath as I looked at my wrist. _Where the hell did my watch go?_

Alby glanced at his watch. "Better wait till the wake-up tomorrow."

I let out an inward sigh of relief. "Smartest thing you've said all week." Minho righted himself, pushing off the wall. He clapped Alby on the arm, offering me a hand and pulling me off the wall. "We should go back out there, but screw it. I'm gonna go eat some of Frypan's nasty casserole."

"Care for some company?" I asked, walking passed a confused newbie.

He shrugged. I noticed a slight limp in the way he was walking. "Why not?"

I smiled following him towards the Homestead and linking my arm in his.

* * *

Newt found us in the kitchens talking to Frypan. He looked exhausted. Almost as worn as us. "Newt?" I asked spinning towards him. "What-"

"Ben," he began. "Isn't dead..." I stared, taking his hand.

"But... Alby shot him... Arrow to the head, I thought." Minho watched our conversation unfold.

"He's in the Slammer. Apparently the arrow missed his brain...got a bandage coverin half his shuck head."

"Gathering in the mornin'?" Minho asked sensibly.

Newt nodded, but we all knew how this would end. Another banishment, another life, another collar left on our doorstep. We shared a solemn look.

I looked down at the half-eaten piece of casserole. I wasn't hungry anymore... the impending banishment didn't waver the boys' appetite though. Both Newt and Minho ate a piece, shoving it down their throats like wild animals. I left, saying I needed to go for a walk.

The Deadheads were quiet, nobody around but me. Graveyards, I guess aren't exactly a desirable place to hang out. I found myself walking towards my favorite tree, I still had no idea what type it was, and deciding I had nothing better to do at the moment, began climbing. There was so much going on... So much to think about, to decide... and so little time to do it. I rested my back against the tree and sighed. I was tired both mentally and physically, but I didn't want to sleep. I wanted... I didn't know. I looked out at the graves of the boys I once knew.

_Stephen, a lanky blonde-haired blue-eyed boy with kind eyes and an open heart and fierce determination. He killed himself after surviving the Changing..._

_George, tall, muscular, brown-haired tan boy with dark eyes and outstanding courage. He was trapped outside in the maze overnight. He died..._

_And Nick, ah Nick. Acted so tough, but was really a softie underneath it all. He explained things easily, the others rallied around him. He had an aura of goodness around him... and then he died... and we were left carry on..._

Each name brought back a memory, a regret, a twinge of pain, of sadness causing my heart to clench.

"MaC?" Newt had found me, just like I knew he would.

I bowed my head holding back the sadness. He began to climb. Resting on a few branches so that his eyes were level with mine, he lifted my chin, letting go of one branch. "MaC?"

"What?" I asked, sounding a bit irritable.

He didn't back away and he didn't flinch at the hard edge in my voice. Instead, he moved closer. His faces merely centimeters away from mine. I couldn't look at him.

"It's late, MaC..."

"I _know_ that."

He nodded, "I know, you know, but you can be bloody insane when your tired..." He smiled at me, bringing his face closer. My eyes locked with his mossy green.

"Like you're any different," I muttered.

"_I_ am."

I snorted a laugh, "Uh-huh, keep tellin' yourself that..."

"You're _mean_!" He joked.

"You know you love it." I smirked.

"Oh, _do_ I now?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I know you do," I said smashing my lips into his. He braced himself, keeping from falling out of the tree. He brought a hand around me, gripping at my waist, the other clutching the tree. I backed him into a branch, running my fingers through his hair, as he pulled me closer, pressing my slightly softer body against his hard chest.

A branch creaked, our eyes snapped open as the branch he was standing on gave way beneath our combined weight and we hit the ground. Or, more technically, he hit the ground, and I landed right smack on top of him, the branch a few feet to our right. Just after that moment of weightlessness, I crashed into him. Knocking out any breath he had in him at the moment. "Sorry," I muttered, making to get up. Two strong arms stopped me, encircling my waist and trapping me. I looked down at him, a smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes. He rolled on top of me laying kisses trailing from my shoulder, up my neck, jaw line, and leading to my lips. I shivered at his touch, my arms around his neck. That pesky need for air broke our kiss, leaving us breathless and panting for air. "Good talk," I said with a smile.

He laughed slightly. "MaC..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"And I love you."

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. But here it is, Chapter 8! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ahhhhhhh! I am so sorry to those of you that actually read my stories! I have absolutely NO time, at all. I play softball and lately that has been taking up most of my time (and energy). Plus, on top of that, I have like five-hundred projects piling up. Needless to say, updates will not be frequent.**

* * *

That night, every last one of the Gladers were gathered outside of the East door about a half-hour before closing. The Runners had returned, entering the Map room, Minho and I had gone in earlier. Alby had told them to hurry about their business, he wanted them out in twenty-minutes.

When the others were ready, Minho and I lead them out of the building. The boys' hushed conversations ending. "Bring him out!" Alby shouted. I involuntarily flinched, knowing what we were about to do. Minho laid a calloused, but comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. His expression firm, but blank, when he looked down at me, he offered a small smile. Newt and Alby only a few feet away were watching the Homestead with anticipation.

I turned to see three of the larger boys, literally dragging Ben across the ground. His clothing was torn and bloody, a thick bandage covering half his face. The boy refused to put his feet down or help in any way shape or form. But his eyes, his eyes were wide with terror... much like during his changing.

"Newt," Alby said in a whisper. "Bring out the pole."

Newt nodded, not meeting my eyes, already moving toward the Garden's tool shed; he'd been awaiting the order. Minho's hand slid down my arm as he turned toward Ben. The pale hopeless miserable boy made no effort to resist, letting the guards drag him across the ragged stone courtyard. I moved a bit closer to Minho, his warmth welcome in this cold environment.

Ben was pulled to his feet in front of Alby. He hung his head, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. "You brought this on yourself, Ben," Alby said, shaking his head.

Newt walked through the slanted door carrying the aluminum poles. He attached them at the ends, creating the twenty-foot pole. Grabbing the... Collar, Newt proceeded to drag the metallic pole across the stone. I bit my cheek in an effort to keep from shivering at the horrific screeching. _Like nails on a chalkboard .. Wait, Where the Hell have I heard nails on a chalkboard? Aw, Slim it, I don't give anyways._

Newt handed the pole over to Alby. The rough leather was attached to the metal with what I had long ago decided to call a massive staple. Alby moved towards the doomed boy, collar in hand. I watched my hands grasping at my legs, looking for something to grab onto, to squeeze until my knuckles turned white. The loud snap of the collar broke the eerie silence that hung over the Glade. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I knew what I had to do. With renewed determination i looked over at the scene unfolding before me. Alby had pushed himself seemingly out of his body. His eyes emotionless, showing nothing, least of all pity. Ben's eyes swam with desperation, tears steaming down his face as he sniffed, not bothering to wipe the steady steam of snot oozing out of his nose away.

"Please, Alby," the boy pleaded. I looked on in resigned compassion. He knew nothing of how to survive in the maze, he stood no chance at all. But this was our law... This was the death penalty. Banishment. "I swear I was just sick in the head from the Changing. I never would have-" But it was all the same, nothing I had no heard before. The fact was, he had tried to kill one of our own. That was not taken lightly. "Please, Alby, please."

Alby however did not respond. It was times like these I was grateful not to be the leader. My dark-skinned friend yanked on the collar, ensuring its solidity. Anger seeped through onto his deceiving calm expression as he stepped away from Ben, picking up the pole and sliding it through his fingers until he reached the end. When he did, he turned to the crowd, eyes bloodshot and face wrinkled in barely controlled anger.

Alby, seeming to talk to everyone, and yet no one at the same time, spoke, addressing the blubbering boy on the other end of the twenty-foot pole and sentencing him to his death. "Ben of the Builders, you've been sentenced to Banishment for the attempted murder of Thomas the Newbie," My eyes flickered over the crowd briefly searching for the said newbie. "The Keepers have spoken, and their word ain't changing. And you ain't coming back. Ever." There was a long pause as Alby stared down the shaft at the pitiful excuse for a boy. "Keepers take your place on the Banishment Pole."

One by one, we took our places. Alby in the back, Winston in front of him. Gally in the front followed by Minho and Newt, with me squashed between broad shoulders. In all there were ten keepers lined up, not including me. Letting out breath once more I felt Newt's concerned gaze melting through the back of my head. Taking my place, I gently brushed a hand over his arm, giving him a small nod.

"Please!" Ben said, his voice rising in unrestrained desperation, "Plllllllleeeeaaaaassseeee! Somebody, help me!"

"Shut up!" Alby roared from behind.

But he was ignored as the red-haired boy pleaded for help, pulling on the leather looped around his neck. "Someone, Stop them! Help me! Please!"

Without fail, every single Glader looked away. This was the law, this was the only way we would survive. Newt's constant berating about Order had never made sense to me, not until my first Banishment.

"If we let shanks like you get away with that stuff, " Alby said, " We would've never survived this long. Keepers get ready."

Ben pleaded once more, meaningless promises spouting from his mouth as he tripped over his own words. The rumbling crack of the East Door beginning to close cut off his cry. It was time. The ground shook beneath our feet. I steeled myself for what we were about to do.

"Keepers now!" And it was time...

* * *

**A/N- I'm sorry this took so long and I'm sorry it's so short... I just have so much going on. IT'S A MESS! Again, so sorry**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry everyone... life's been so hectic! Heres a chapter to make it up to you all...**

The boy head snapped back as he was jerked forward, us, the Keepers pushing him towards the Maze outside of the Glade. I hardened myself, blocking all emotion from my bodily functions. I didn't even flinch at the strangled cry Ben let loose as he fell to his knees only to be jerked up to his feet by the Keeper in front.

"Nooooooo!" The red-head screamed. Spit flew from is mouth as he thrashed about in hopeless desperation, tearing at the collar with bloody nails. Our joined strength was too much however, pushing him closer and closer to the edge, just as the walls were close. "Nooo!" he screamed over and over again.

He tried planting his feet at the threshold of the Glade, but that lasted about a nanosecond as he was sent into the maze with a lurch. There were only seconds before the doors would close. The poor boy was four-feet inside, tearing at his collar, tears streaming down his dirty face as he screamed in desperation. His eye held some maniacal look, beastial in origin. The cry he let loose could be described as nothing less than monstrous as the front Keeper loosened the pole from the collar and yanked it back into the Glade. The boy was left to his banishment; his final screams cut off by the boom of the walls closing, sealing him inside.

I turned my head to the side, looking away form the site of tonight horrifics. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Minho, a far away look in his eyes.

"Minho... Are you alright?" I asked turning to see him better.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, "Fine... I just..." He seemed to be having trouble stringing the words along.

"Maybe, you need some sleep..." I suggested, worry creeping up on me.

He nodded slightly. Something seemed to be paining him, whether it was physical or mental, I could not tell. But that was why I hid my feelings. Feelings were petty and useless little things that could break you. Hurt you more than a bullet ever could. A flesh wound would heal... a broken heart could go on forever... I guess that was why I denied newt for so long... I was afraid.

I stayed near the East wall. My arms crossed over my chest as I paced back and forth, knowing No sleep would come tonight for me. Not that anyone would get a good nights sleep tonight. There would be no good dreams, I knew. I had witnessed a Banishment before. The usual ponies and butterflies that used to roam around in these boys' heads at night would be replaced by the dreadful beasts of nightmares, killing off the childish hopes and dreams of having a family once more, which is what we all secretly wished for. Someone to take us out of this hell and tell us we were missed. Tell us we were loved.

Strong arms encircled me. I smiled knowing I'd look up into the deep eyes of a certain blond-haired boy. But there was a sad despondent look on his face as he held me close to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him closer. "Creators , I hate Banishments," I mumbled into his shirt, feeling the slight shake of his body that only came from a laugh. I smiled slightly, knowing I was the cause. He pulled away slightly, just enough to see my face.

"You know," he began, a calloused hand reaching up to caress my face, "You don't have to hide from me..."

I ducked my head, hiding my feelings once more. I was still afraid, but this fear was different. This was not the fear of falling in love. Or of actually caring for someone, but of loosing that someone I cared. That someone I loved. This was the fear of falling out of love. When I didn't respond, he tucked his fingers under my chin, lifting my head ever-so-slightly. "I won't judge, I won't make fun... Like I said, I love you."

The smile on his face was so bright, so loving I couldn't help myself. I reached up, tangling my fingers in his blonde strands and pushing his head down just far enough that if I stood on my toes, our lips would meet. The tender kiss did not last long. His grip tightened on my waist, pulling my body up against his, holding me close, so I could not escape as I had tried so many times before. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his hair and deepening our kiss.

The inevitable thirst for air broke our kiss, leaving us huffing and puffing with out heads resting against one another's as we listened to the others labored breathing. I smiled. I really did love him. I couldn't deny it any longer, and he knew that. He smirked, running us into the wall. He reached down, gripping my thighs and hiking me up around his waist. I crashed my lips to his, my fists tangled in his long hair as he gripped at my waist. I was not fragile; treating me as such would only make me angry. So he held me tight, kissed me hard and loved me with all he had. I may have a few bruises in the morning from his grip on my hips and waist, but so was the price of passion. Our sweet and soft kisses up in the Homestead would never be enough. As long as this love existed, there would be furious make out sessions like this where he scattered kisses up my neck, along my jawline and anywhere skin would show. I moaned in delight, massaging his scalp as my fingers got lost in his hair. This was amazing, this was-

"By the Creators!" Next damned near dropped me as he jumped out of his skin at the sudden intrusion. "Get a Room!" Alby screeched bowing his head in apparent disgust.

I smiled, resting my head on Newt's chest as he laughed softly. His breath sent chills down my back.

"Ugh..." Alby waved us off as he turned away, muttering something under his breath as he went.

* * *

"YAWWNNN!"

He raised his eyebrows at me, his eyes wide with amusement. I let out a horribly girlish giggle, immediately covering my mouth in horror. He laughed, string an arm around my shoulders and pulling my closer to him as we sat next to the sleeping figures of our friends.

"Maybe..." my eyes struggled to remain open as he guided my head to rest on his shoulder as he laid us down next to one another. I shifted, laying a hand on his chest and wrapping one leg around his. "I should..." I yawned once more, "We should..."

"Shhh..." he whispered, running fingers through my hair. "Go to sleep..."

I nodded, falling asleep to the steady beat of his heart and rise and fall of his chest.

**A/N: I know I've been horrible with updating... I don't deserve an reviews :( but then again... Reviews may inspire me to write... *wink wink***


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke to... well, with Minho falling on top of me... literally.

Both Newt and I are restless sleepers, so like usual, we ended up with our limbs spread wide, sprawled across the lawn. In sleep, I unconsciously kick and roll around in a very unattractive manner, whacking people people with my sporadic limbs. In the early morning, before the sun even had a chance to shown itself, a heavy thud and hard impact, snapped my eyes open with a loud groan.

My face crinkled up as I moaned, "What the-"

"Uh...sorry 'bout that..." Minho said, his voice groggy and tired. His black silk fell into his face as he pushed himself off of me, rolling to the side.

"S'alright," I mumbled, rolling onto my stomach and holding myself up with my elbows. After a long yawn, I rubbed my eyes and looked at the boys beside me. One, silky black hair strewn across his face as he lay with his hands covering his face, blocking his eyes from the faint light erupting from the east. Trying to deny the new day. The other, mouth wide open in sleep, eyes closed in peaceful dreams of freedom and love. Blonde and strong, one arm across his chest the other strewn out to the side as if reaching out to someone. "I would've had to get up anyhow..." I said, brushing back my hair.

"Guess so," he grumbled.

"Might as well go get your stuff, your runnin with Alby today after all, gots to show 'em the griever."

He waved me off, irritable as always in the morning. He stood mentioning something about food. I followed, planting a quick kiss on my lover's forehead.

"Minho! Wait up!"

He grumbled and growled, but he did as I asked.

"You know, if you quit grumbling about every little thin, you might learn to, I don't know, deal with the buggin thing and get the hell over it!"

He glared at me and I laughed, "Oh c'mon Minho, you know I'm only kidding."

"Mmmhmmm"

I latched onto his arm and gave him my best puppy-dog eyes, "Aww... Poor baby, can't take a joke, whatever willl I do without him! Forgive me?"

He rolle his eyes, shaking his arm free of me as I cackled next to him. "But, Minho!"

* * *

"Really, Frypan?" I said putting hand on my hip, "I may be smaller than these guys but I can still eat 'em under the table, You ain't gonna get by with that load a klunk." minho snorted next to me as I called the chef out.

The hairy boy gave me a hard look, but ended up giving me the food with a slight smirk.

_After..._

"MaC!" I looked over my shoulder to a see an angry looking Alby.

"What did I do this time?" I asked Minho, half-heartedly.

He shrugged, "Alby? He aint got nothin on you, Me on the other hand..."

I shoved him playfully, not really meaning it, "Slim it, shuck-face." He smiled.

Alby caught up with us, his ears practically smoking. "Minho, go get the collar." Minho began to object tot the order, but was met with a stare that would've made a lesser man fall to his knees.

"Beautiful day, isn't Alby?" I asked brightly crossing me hand over my chest.

He glared, "Slim it, MaC."

"I didn't-"

"You're bloody distractin everyone again!"

"I can't help what I am Alby!" I screamed, Not this Again... "I'm a girl Alby, best get used to it, cause I can't change!" I was attracting a crowd. "You expect me to act like a just another one of the boys?" my screaming was growing steadily louder, "Well, I'm not Alby! I'm not!"

With that I stalked past him, back to the Homestead where I found Newt and Thomas in the middle of a conversation.

"What was going on?" Tommy asked me.

Newt shot me a knowing look before he dove into his eggs avoiding the question. "Alby's what bloody happened..." I muttered, taking a seat next to him.

"But- What are they doing now?" He asked. The crowd had gathered once more, this time, seeing Minho and Alby off."

Newt told him so.

"Hey," Chuck said, " I've got a question about that." A small bit off bacon flew from his mouth as he said that. I didn't even blink. Flying food had become a part of my life in the Glade.

"Yeah, Chuckie?" Newt asked, sounding somewhat sarcastic, "And what's your bloody question?"

Chuck seemed deep in thought, an odd look on his pudgy little-boy face, "Well, they found a dead griever, right?"

"Yeah," Newt replied to the obvious.

"Thanks for that bit of news" I added.

"Well, then who killed the stupid thing?"

The two boys waited for an answer from either Newt or I, but we had no answer...but what ever it was... It wasn't good. Griever were nasty little buggers... I didn't want to meet whatever monstrosity had managed t kill it.

**A/N: OOOOOOOhhhhh... Here comes the good part! I'M SO EXCITED!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**MaC:Yes, that'd be nice, Then she'd stop SCRAMING IN MY EAR!"**

**Me: hehehehe**

**MaC: *Glare***

**Minho: ladies...**

**Me&MaC: Slim it, Minho!**

**Minho: *hands up in surrender***

**Newt: Just give her a bloody review...**

**Me: *smiles* Yes, thank you!**


End file.
